The subject invention relates to environmental protection for residential or commercial construction, more specifically, a means to control water and air that intrudes at windows and doors or other exterior wall components. Historically, flashing is the term used to identify the means or components utilized to prevent water intrusion. In the subject invention, the flashing can be used to control water intrusion and air intrusion depending upon the option chosen.
In recent years, many attempts have been made to find a solution to this ever present problem of water and air intrusion. Controlling water and air intrusion is a very serious concern which may result in exterior and interior damage if not prevented or corrected in a timely manner. Recent studies have shown that the extent of such damage, on an annual basis, has run into millions of dollars. In addition, heat looses through air leakage around window, door and louver openings have taken on new significance due to today""s high energy costs. It has become imperative that a more serious approach be taken to control water and air intrusion to reduce heating costs in the country, especially in the North Eastern U.S. and our Canadian friends to the north of us.
In the past, one method for dealing with the potential for water intrusion was to expect that some water will enter around or through exterior wall components and to provide a means to collect and control the water. This objective was accomplished with preformed metal pieces within the wall construction, to protect the underlying material from damage.
Alternatively, a surface sealed approach has been used. Putty-like components were used to caulk around openings between the window and door frames to seal the gaps and prevent inward seepage of water and air into the building. However, after a period of time, the putty-like compounds had a tendency to dry up, shrink and produce gaps or openings thus providing a passageway for water and air to penetrate the building enclosure ultimately resulting in deterioration beneath the window and door frames at the sheathing or structural components adjacent thereto. The minor amounts of air leakage was considered acceptable due to an abundance of relatively cheap fuel prices.
In an effort to overcome the inadequacies inherent with caulking, advances in chemical field have produced new sealant materials which are better equipped to withstand the sun, temperature variations and exposure to the elements for a longer period of time. Nevertheless, these improved sealants eventually break down or were not initially installed properly and water and air intrusion occur. It is clear that something more than sealants is desirable and new flashing materials and techniques are needed to provide long-term protection against water and air intrusion.
As indicated above, many attempts, in a variety of forms, have been tried over the years to provide a permanent solution to the above-outlined problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 993,861, issued to McRonald, made an early attempt to waterproof a window frame or casing by installing a window pan adapted to be placed beneath the vertical and horizontal members of a window casing. The window pan was made of sheet metal with a trough-like formation disposed beneath the horizontal and vertical members of a window casing to discharge any rain or condensation exteriorly of the building.
Subsequently, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,130, issued to Cherry, made another attempt to solve the problem which still existed some seventeen years later. Cherry utilized a flashing for installation beneath the angled sill of a window which was comprised of a plurality of sections having corrugations thereon to define troughs for conveying moisture from any point of the interior to a position exterior of the outermost construction material.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,882 issued to Moffit et al, discloses an integrally formed rigid plastic moisture guard having a base, front edge, rear wall and end wall adapted to be placed beneath a window sill or door frame to direct moisture to the exterior of the building. In this device two separate, distinct moisture guards are required, one for each side of the framed window or door opening. An extension member is required to be placed beneath the abutting center line edges of the moisture guards to seal therebetween. A suitable adhesive such as ABS cement is required to hold the components together.
Another non-patent publication of interest is the Hyload Damp-Proof Course System Data Sheet dated March 1982. It discloses a pre-formed cloak for use in brick, block, stonework or concrete walls of both solid and cavity construction in horizontal, vertical or stepped positions including cavity trays. Although there is some similarity in appearance, there is no disclosure as to its use as a flashing component relative to a window or door flashing system as in the instant application.
The most recent known prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,026 issued to Williams et al. This patent relates to a multi-component elastomeric material as its flashing system. It comprises a liquid form of elastomeric silicone material which is self-levelling and readily adheres to wood and most known building materials. This system is a multi-step process wherein the area to be protected is first coated with a specially formulated elastomeric material to fill all voids and cracks and waterproof the opening framing members which will support the window when placed therein. After curing of the elastomeric coating, a solid form of flexible elastomeric material with a flexible encapsulated substrate therein is shaped by hand to custom fit the needs of the particular job, and may be used to supplement the previously applied elastomeric coating. This patent, which was co-invented by the applicant of the present invention, has been found to contain certain deficiencies.
Accordingly, applicant has developed these systems, as clearly set forth hereinafter, to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art noted above.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing three different systems for protection against air and water intrusion, or water instruction only. In the first system, which specifically addresses water intrusion concerns, an initial layer of coated polyethylene sheet flashing (CPSF) is placed across the horizontal sill plate of the window opening. This layer is hand cut to the dimensions of the rough opening of the sill plate with vertical overlap on the side jambs and a downward overlap of the exterior sheeting and a rear upward extension for the full width of the opening. After placement of this sill piece of CPSF, a coating of elastomeric adhesive sealant is applied to the jamb/sill corner areas followed by placement of a termination accessory in each of the corners. After stapling the upper legs of each termination accessory, a further coating of elastomeric adhesive sealant is applied to edges of the termination accessories. In instances where additional reinforcement is necessary, fiberglass reinforcing mesh with an adhesive coating on one side is layered over those areas followed by an additional coating of elastomeric adhesive sealant. The preformed termination accessory installation is now completed at the rough opening. This final installation easily interfaces with other construction materials to control water intrusion.
The second system addresses both water and air intrusion concerns. The installation begins with an initial layer of CPSF installed on the sill plate in the manner as set forth above. However, this is followed by a second and third piece of coated flashing material applied to the left and right jambs of the opening with several inches of overlap on the sill and header portions, followed by a fourth piece placed across the header rough opening with several inches of overlap on the jamb portions. Each of the CPSF pieces includes an upstanding inwardly turned portion which will be sealed against the window/door/louver framing after installation, to control water and air infiltration. Further securement of the CPSF may be accomplished by stapling at limited locations, and further water and air protection is accomplished by coating the overlapping surfaces and edges of the CPSF with the elastomeric adhesive sealant. The elastomeric adhesive sealant may also be used to adhere the CPSF pieces to most typical building materials and components.
In some instances, where the use of a preformed corner piece is desired to simplify the installation, a third system may optionally be utilized. The third system addresses both water and air intrusion concerns. In this system the procedure is similar to a combination of the first two systems, i.e. a piece of CPSF is first installation on the sill rough opening in the manner previously set forth, followed by installation of the preformed corner termination accessories which are made of a high performance elastomeric material, followed by installing the left and right jamb pieces with an overlap of the upper edges of the termination accessories and completed by installing the header CPSF piece, installed as previously set forth.
The preformed termination accessories has been specially designed to allow a single unit to be used at both the left and right hand sides of the rough opening. This feature is considered to be a significant advance over the prior art wherein two differently configured units were previously required, i.e. one for the left-hand corner and another for the right-hand corner to satisfy the requirements.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved flashing system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flashing system which utilizes commercially available materials of recent technological development.
Still another object of the invention is to provide at least portions of an opening with a coating of elastomeric adhesive sealant followed with four pieces of coated polyethylene sheet flashing applied in overlapping fashion to conform to the opening dimensions, with or without the termination accessory.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flashing system wherein a flexible coated cross-laminated polyethylene sheet film is utilized as the initial layer to protect the sill opening against water and air intrusion and provide a base for the subsequently added elastomeric adhesive sealant and preformed termination accessories.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a unique preformed flexible termination accessory, made of high performance elastomeric material, which can be utilized in both corners where the vertical oppositely disposed side stud members meet the horizontal sill plate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method including a series of steps which combine to provide a flashing system which is far superior to all known prior art systems; and can easily be used in conjunction with other standard construction materials and techniques to control water and air intrusion.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.